


Silver Lining

by Heyjoon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjoon/pseuds/Heyjoon
Summary: A collection of one-shots from Midnight Hour between the Kirkwall group and Evelyn.





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Hawke surprises Evelyn at work one night.

The atmosphere in the brothel was thick with wanton desire and the smell of oils permeated the air so strongly it was cloying. As the sun went down and the evening meal was complete, husbands, wives, and all those in between who sought the thrill of uninhibited sex with exotic men or women escaped their homes and families and found themselves among the cushioned chairs and sensual glances of The Blooming Rose. Waitresses weaved themselves between tables and the mess of bodies, leaving tankards of ale and wine in their wake as they plied the patrons and fueled their desires.

Evelyn moved from the kitchen supply room with a woven basket resting against her leather clad hip, small bottles and jars clinking as she moved through to the main area of the brothel. Her eyes glanced around her as she slipped a bottle or jar into the waiting hands of the workers as she passed before they lead their new lovers away to their rooms. As patrons left their lovers she would slip into the rooms, offering cleansing tonics, poultices, and a concoction to help prevent any unwanted babes while gathering soiled cloths and sheets before dumping them down a chute in the hall. As her first sweep of the rooms was completed and the workers prepped themselves for the second round of the evening she headed downstairs, running a mental checklist of what she needed to retrieve from the supply closet again.

“How about you, sweetheart? You up for some fun tonight?” A male voice husked, the sound reaching her ears as she neared a table.

Eyes of cold emerald and amber landed on the man; older, hair thinning, and with a round belly pushing against the buttons of his vest. He sat at a table with two other men, their grins and outright laughter at the situation fueling the fire building in her belly. With a vicious smirk on her painted lips she cocked her hip, the supple leather of her leggings accentuating the curve of her hip as the collar of the sheer green tunic she wore slipped down over her shoulder, revealing pale flesh.

“Hate to break it to you, sweetheart,” She started, flipping her long hair out of her face. “But I don’t fuck animals.”

Her voice was tinged with laughter as she spoke, her eyes still hard as stone. This wasn’t the first time a patron tried to get in her pants, nor would it be her last, but she was not on the menu; ever. The mans companions burst into raucous laughter as she stood their smiling, the look on their companions face flitting between embarrassment and anger, finally setting on disbelieving rage.

“How dare you!” He roared as he stood, the chair tipping over behind him. “Who do you think you are, you common whore!”

His face was turning red with embarrassment and anger as he stood over her, barely a head taller as beady eyes drilled into her with disgust. She stood motionless before him, her eyes glinting in the lights of the brothel as she stood her ground, her free hand hanging loosely at her side.

“I believe I’m the ‘common whore’ who you just tried to bed.” She laughed, her voice light as she mocked him. 

She could see the rage building in him, his fists clenching and the vein in his forehead pulsing as the patrons around them watched the scene unfold, his friend’s laughter fading into the background. He took a menacing step forward, hand raised in retribution, before a gloved hand wrapped around his wrist with a bruising grip.

“Is there a problem here, Evelyn?” A honied voice questioned as Hawke stepped up behind the man, his body dwarfing the man before her.

His eyes were dark as he looked at the man before him, feeling his pulse race and his body still before slowly the rat turned, his beady eyes peering up who had dared to touch him. His face paled as he took in the all too familiar face of Garrett Hawke, a sharp frown on his handsome features as he stared back before a feral grin slowly spread.

“S-Serah Hawke, I didn’t see you there.” He stammered as he tried to free his wrist from the steel grip of the man before him.

“No, you wouldn’t have.” Hawke purred as his grip tightened. “You were too busy threatening a woman, a woman who has no interest in your pathetic advances.”

Fire burned behind his eyes as he began to squeeze the frightened man’s wrist, feeling the bones shift under the pressure of his hand. The offending man choked on a cry as he tried to twist away from the pain, tears springing to his eyes.

“That’s enough, Garrett.” Evelyn spoke, her voice hard and flat. “Let him go.”

At her request, the mage dropped the man’s wrist before stepping aside, his voice dark as he spoke.

“Get out.”

Nursing his wrist close to his body the man threw some coin down on the table before he raced to the front door of the brothel, his friends following closely behind as Hawke fixed them with his gaze.

“Thank you, but that was not necessary.”

Evelyn turned and continued her way towards the supply room, the soft patting of Hawke’s boots following close behind.

“It was necessary, Evelyn.” Hawkes voice had returned to normal, its husky timber rolling over her like ocean waves. “That man was a pig and needed to be put in his place.”

The soft tinkling of laughter met his ears as she turned to look at him over her still bared shoulder.

“That’s a rude insult to the pigs.”

Hawke laughed at her comment as she opened the door to the supply closet, placing her basket on a shelf before turning to fix him with her gaze. He leaned against the wall next to her, one booted foot resting against the red and gold wallpaper as he crossed his arms, the leather of his coat squeaking.

“Why are you here, Hawke?” She asked curiously as she leaned against the door frame.

He was quiet as he looked at her; her hair was loose and curly, the ruby waves falling down her back and in front of her forehead, her green tunic was sheer in certain lights and still sat halfway down her shoulder, the pale skin glowing in the candlelight before he looked at her black leather leggings that hugged her hips and legs. He noticed a small blade was strapped to her right thigh, the silver of the blade glinting.

“Garrett?” She questioned softly, reaching out to poke his leather clad shoulder.

“Why do you put up with working here?” He questioned as gold flecked eyes settled on her mismatched ones, his voice curious.

She shrugged as she leaned her head against the door, her voice honest as she answered.

“When my parents died, I wasn’t left with much. They left me a fair amount of coin, but it wasn’t enough to pay the tax collectors and buy the necessities for more than a few months with no income coming in.”

She spoke quietly, a small smile on her face as told her story.

“I met Alice in the market one day, she was trying to schedule a delivery of tonics and such but was having trouble finding anyone reliable enough to take on the job and not skip town with her money. I offered to do the job; I needed the money and she needed the help and that was that. I sold the small house my parents and I lived in and Corff offered to rent me a long-term room at the tavern, ever since then I haven’t looked back. Granted, I have to deal with the nug lickers that come in here thinking they can push me around and sometimes I have to deal with less than savory porters down at the docks, but it’s an honest living and I have no real room to complain.”

“How do you figure?” Hawke questioned quietly as she finished, turning to face her fully.

“It’s honest because I’m helping people,” She started before she blushed, waving her hands in front of her face at the grin on Hawke’s face. “Not in that way! I help the workers; I make sure they’re safe and taken care of before and after clients. I help keep them safe and in return, they make sure I’m taking care of myself and have enough money for food and things I need. They’re my friends, as odd as it sounds.”

Hawke nodded with a satisfied smile before he pushed himself off the wall, straightening his coat before he pointed a finger in her face. Evelyn went cross eyed for a moment as the digit waggled in front of her nose before she pushed it away with a heartfelt laugh.

“Take care of yourself, Evelyn. You’re too good for these bastards, but you’re an honorable woman. If I hear of any of them making unwanted moves at you, I’ll burn it to the ground.” His face was stoic as he spoke, fixing her tunic back into its proper place with gentle fingers before his stony façade was broken with a large grin.

“And I can do that, because I’m a mage.”


End file.
